parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Mulan part 18
meanwhile Mulan is taking her clothes off getting ready to bath but Mushu and the Gummi Bears do not like the idea knowing that she might get exposed Mushu hey this is not a good idea Gruffi hes right Mulan what if someone sees you Mulan just becuase i look like a man doesnt mean i have to smell like one Mushu so a couple of guys dont rinse out their socks picky picky picky myself i kind of like the cornchip smell Mulan jumps in water ah Sunni oh i got a bad feeling about this Mushu okay all right al right thats enough now cmon get oit before you get all pruney and stuff Mulan Mushu if youre so worried go stand watch Mushu yeah yeah stand watch Mushu while i blow our secret with my stupid girly habits hygiene suddenly three naked men run flashing with laughter Cubbi eww gross he covers his eyes Zummi yuck i dont like looking at naked men eww Mushu were doomed there are a couple of things theyre bouned to notice Gruffi we have to do something so they dont discover that Mulan is a woman Mushu what do you mean Gruffi Gruffi ah Mushu Mushu wait a minute i know what youre thinking and its gross too ah uh Grammi fine Mushu i guess you ll have to let Mulan get her cover blown Mushu allright i ll do it but dont tell nobody suddenly Ling Chein Po and Yao join Mulan as they bathe in the river Yao hey Ping Mulan oh hi guys i didnt know you were here i was just washing off so now im clean goodbye Ling come back here i know we were jerks to you before so lets start over hi im Ling Chein Po and im Chein Po Mulan hello Chein Po Yao and i am Yao king of the rock and theres nothing you girls can do about it Ling oh yeah i think Ping and i can take you Mulan i really dont want to take him anywhere Ling but Ping we have to fight Mulan no we dont we could just close our eyes and swim around Ling cmon Ping dont be such a but he gets bitten ouch something bit me and Mushu emerges to the sufface of the river Mushu what a nasty flavor Ling snake Chein Po and Yao snake they run and hide on the rock Ling some king of the rock but Yao pushes Ling off the rock and into the water Sunni boy that was close Mushu and you owe me on this Gruffi becuase that was vile Mulan i never wanna see a naked man again suddenly naked men flash by Grammi quick to the tent i cant stand to look at anymore naked guys Mushu and dont look at me i aint bitting anymore butts he brushes his teeth and rinses Category:Mulan Movie spoof